


Вечерний вальс

by AvteyaBerg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Character, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Lesbian Character, Love, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvteyaBerg/pseuds/AvteyaBerg
Summary: - Миледи, вы позволите мне пригласить вас на танец?- Позволю
Relationships: Тэя/Лия





	Вечерний вальс

Мягкая подсветка. Запах чая с бергамотом. И две девушки за столом, что рассказывали подруга подруге о прошедшем дне и ждали, когда дотушится мясо с овощами и сварится рис на ужин, пока на фоне играли любимые песни из общего плейлиста. День у обеих был выматывающим, но им было так уютно сидеть на кухне, разговаривать и смотреть, как ветер за окном играет с падающим крупными хлопьями снегом.

\- Я даже устала не от того, что предметы сложные или что-то вроде этого, - жаловалась девушка с глазами цвета мха,- а от того, что пыталась не заснуть от таких тихих, таких спокойных, таких... убаюкивающих лекций, и это только начало семестра,- закончила она вздохнув.

\- Да ладно тебе, Тэй, в том семе примерно так же было, разве что раньше это был один предмет, а не три, но ничего, пережила курс химии и это переживешь,- еще один вздох,- ну, да, аргумент так себе,- соглашалась девушка, заплетая свои длинные каштановые волосы в тугую косу,- но согласись, дорогая, после химии, ты способна на все, тебе, кстати, подлить еще чаю?

\- Да, пожалуйста. Пережить-то переживу, но это все равно сложно. Кстати, говоря о сложностях, твой план урока приняли?

\- Нет, сказали нужно подправить еще пару пунктов, и можно идти в школу,- с ворчанием ответила девушка, отдавая вновь наполненную чаем кружку

\- Блин, Лий, они уже достали, хоть раз можно указать на все проседающие места сразу?- возмущение было заметно не только в голосе, но и в позе.

\- Сама задаюсь этим вопросом уже второй год.

В это время играла песня аватар группы нервы. Девушки дослушали ее молча. Через минуту она закончилась и началась следующая песня все той же группы - слишком влюблен

Тут Лия встала и, отведя одну руку за спину и подав Тэе другую, сказала: что мы все о плохом да о плохом, миледи, вы позволите мне пригласить вас на танец?

\- Позволю,- мягко улыбаясь, ответила зеленоглазая, принимая руку партнерши.

Это был довольно неловкое подобие вальса на маленькой кухне, но девушкам было все равно, как обычно и бывает в такие моменты. Они танцевали, подпевая словам песни и изучая лица подруга подруги. Им бы хотелось просто раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, обнимаясь, но желание рассматривать любимое лицо напротив было сильнее.

\- Я вижу вселенную в ваших глазах миледи,- едва не прошептала Лия.

\- А я - созвездия из далеких галактик на твоем лице,- вторила ей зеленоглазая,- и опять ты со своей миледи

\- Опять. Потому что ты моя миледи. Миледи моего сердца. Ты же знаешь это,- закатив глаза напомнила ей девушка.

\- Знаю что?- спросила Тэя хитро сощурив глаза.

\- Что я люблю тебя,- отвечала ее возлюбленная, оставляя созвездия из поцелуев на ее лице, словно пытаясь повторить собственные из веснушек,- люблю так, как море любит луну, как птица любит небо.

\- Знаю, милая,- признала девушка,- ведь я тоже люблю тебя, как цветок любит солнце,- прошептала она любимой в губы перед тем как тягуче и нежно поцеловать ее.

Песня нервов уже закончилась, теперь играла caruso, девушки могли бы еще долго танцевать и вновь и вновь признаваться в любви, но тут пропищала мультиварка, закончившая варить рис.

Тут Лия сделала шаг назад, слегка поклонилась и поцеловала руку Тэи

\- Благодарю вас за этот танец, миледи, я сожалею, но мне нужно посолить рис и наконец накормить вас после тяжелого учебного дня.

\- Хватит поясничать,- посмеиваясь, сказала Тэя, поцеловав девушку в лоб.

У них время от времени были такие вечера как этот и каждый из них они помнили и хранили с особой любовью в своих сердцах.


End file.
